Shell Shock
April 13, 2017 May 9, 2017 June 3, 2017 June 7, 2017 June 16, 2017 June 20, 2017 June 25, 2017 June 27, 2017 September 4, 2017 September 7, 2017 September 28, 2017 April 6, 2018 October 23, 2018}} |viewers = 1.75 million}} "Shell Shock" is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the seventy-first episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have to take care of an egg baby, but Lincoln does not trust her with the fragile egg. Synopsis At school, Mrs. Johnson arrives to her classroom, ready to announce a big project. The project is revealed to be taking care of an egg, and whoever can protect their egg for the whole week will be rewarded with a big waffle breakfast, but if the egg is damaged in any way, they'll fail the project. Lincoln and Clyde are ready for the assignment, but Mrs. Johnson tells the boys that she'll be choosing the partners, much to Lincoln and Clyde's sadness. Clyde is partnered with a student named Penelope, and Lincoln is partnered with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln however, is terrified, because he sees Ronnie Anne as a reckless person who's completely careless. While Clyde and Penelope quickly get along to take care of their egg (which they nicknamed "Calliope"), Lincoln acts completely cautious when Ronnie Anne tries to get a glimpse of the egg (which Lincoln nicknamed "Rochelle", and Ronnie Anne nicknamed "Toby"). During lunch, Ronnie Anne asks Lincoln if she could watch the egg. However, Lincoln, fearing what she could do to the egg, makes an excuse to see Lisa, since she's at a nearby table, much to Ronnie Anne's frustration. During art class, Ronnie Anne makes an unexpected surprise, forcing Lincoln to hide in the supply closet. While hiding in the closet, Lincoln hears Ronnie Anne say that once school ends, she's going to get the egg, and won't fall for anymore excuses. Lincoln, needing to come up with a plan, sees numerous containers of rubber cement, causing him to get an idea. Sometime later, Lincoln has made a complete replica of the egg; one that is indestructible. The moment he finishes, Ronnie Anne arrives, and Lincoln gives Ronnie Anne the egg. Befuddled by his sudden change in attitude, Ronnie Anne leaves, which he does. Arriving home, Lincoln puts the egg down, and begins to relax. In the next room, Lana and Lola enter the kitchen, while pretending that the floor is lava. As Lana jumps from furniture to furniture, she accidentally knocks the egg off the table. Lincoln tries to save the egg, when suddenly, it begins bouncing around like rubber. This causes Lincoln to realize that he gave Ronnie Anne the real egg instead of the fake egg. Under stress, Lincoln arrives to the Santiago house, and knocks. Ronnie Anne answers, and asks what he's doing here. Lincoln says that he just wants to see the egg. Lincoln enters the house, and sees the egg, completely safe. When Ronnie Anne exits the scene, Lincoln discretely swaps the real egg with the fake egg. Just as he's about to leave, Lincoln notices that Ronnie Anne is a really thoughtful and helpful person, as she removes a splinter stuck in Bobby's finger, washed all of his work uniforms, and already has dinner prepared. Realizing that Ronnie Anne is not as reckless as he thought, Lincoln decides to put the real egg back. Suddenly, the fake egg begins bouncing around, and Ronnie Anne takes note of this. When Ronnie Anne realizes that there are two eggs present, Lincoln, realizing he has been caught, backs up to avoid Ronnie Anne's incoming wrath after saying that he thought he couldn't trust her with taking care of something so fragile. Suddenly, he bumps into the table, causing the real egg to fall and break. Heartbroken at the fact that they're going to flunk the assignment, and at how Lincoln perceives her, Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln to leave. As Lincoln sadly heads home, he encounters Clyde and Penelope, who are taking Calliope on a stroll. After a brief conversation, Lincoln realizes that he knows how to set things straight, and head off. Sometime later, Lincoln arrives to the Santiago house, carrying a basket. After setting the basket down on the front step, Lincoln rings the doorbell, and takes cover in a bush. Ronnie Anne answers the door, sees the basket, and reads the note attached to it. The note says that there's a replacement egg inside, and Ronnie Anne can easily tell that Lincoln is involved in this. Coming out of the bush, Lincoln explains that he talked with Mrs. Johnson to let Ronnie Anne get a second chance, because he learned that she's not as bad as he thought. Mrs. Johnson decides to let Ronnie Anne have a second chance, as well as Lincoln, since she told him that he finally learned the true meaning behind the assignment. However, they won't be rewarded with the big waffle breakfast, but Lincoln doesn't care, just as long as he and Ronnie Anne get the assignment done. Ronnie Anne, grateful for what Lincoln did, invites him inside, since they're having waffles for breakfast. After walking into the kitchen, Ronnie Anne suddenly grabs the egg, and breaks it against a bowl. However, this just turns out to be a prank, as she still has the egg in her pocket. Lincoln, realizing it's just a small prank, lets out a forced sigh of relief. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Art Teacher *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Kindergartener *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty *Zoe Pessin as Penelope / Kindergartener *Sumalee Montano as Maria Santiago Chandler and Lincoln's classmates have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Lana, Lola, and Lisa are the only sisters to appear in this episode. *The episode happens in September according to Ronnie Anne's dialogue with Bobby. *This marks the debut of Mrs. Santiago, Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother, who works as a nurse. *This episode reveals the name of the curly red-haired glassed-wearing girl who remains nameless for the whole first season, in this case, Penelope. **This is the first time she speaks. *Ronnie Anne's appearance is slightly different in this episode. She has a slightly darker skin complexion, the lines in her hair are a darker shade of purple, her jacket is more fuchsia, and her shorts are black instead of blue. *At the beginning of the episode, Mrs. Johnson accidentally shows an image of herself riding a mechanical bull, which seems to be a reference to her accident in "Study Muffin". *This is the first episode to reveal the inside of the Santiago residence. *Ronnie Anne's name is revealed to be Ronalda, making her actual full name "Ronalda Anne Santiago." *It is revealed that Ronnie Anne is also a fan of SMOOCH, as shown by the presence of the SMOOCH sticker on the underside of her skateboard. *The art teacher is modeled after background artist Lauren Patterson. *Lincoln rides Lynn's hand-me-down bike from "Hand-Me-Downer" and "A Fair to Remember", even though Lincoln gave the bike to Lana. *Just like in "Frog Wild", Mrs. Johnson doesn't have her light blue eye shadow. *During the montage of Ronnie Anne being a little careless, one of the flashbacks shows her shoving a sloppy joe down Lincoln's pants, which is something he said that she did in "Heavy Meddle". *'Irony': Lincoln tried to prevent the egg from breaking, but in the end, he caused it to break out of his paranoia. References *''Shell Shock'' - The episode's title references " ", a psychological disease from WWI that caused fatigue, and impaired senses. It is known as post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) today. The title card even shows Lincoln in what appears to be a war helmet. **'' '' - It could be a reference to one of this franchise's arcade games. **'' '' - It could also be a reference to from this English rock band. *'' '' - This episode is similar to the episode "Egg Story", which had Arnold and Helga being paired up to take care of an egg and Arnold does not trust Helga to take care of the egg. **Coincidentally, Chris Savino worked on said show. *'' '' - Another episode this is similar to is the episode "Follow That Egg!" where Stan and Kyle are paired together to take care of an egg and Kyle (and Wendy, who was partnered with Kyle initially) does not trust Stan to take care of the egg. **This is a common plot device in a number of cartoons. **For this episode specifically, the main character is paired up with his lover, the school's tough girl. Errors *'Plot Hole': In previous episodes about school ("The Green House", "Along Came a Sister", "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", and "Making the Grade"), Lincoln and Ronnie Anne aren't classmates, but in this episode, they are. *Ronnie Anne pushed Lincoln and Clyde to the side without using her hands. *Throughout the whole episode, Mrs. Johnson doesn't have her blue eye shadow on. *When Ronnie Anne told Lincoln in her porch that he had their egg all day, a doorbell appears on her left, but when Lincoln arrived to her house, the doorbell was never shown, even in the house's later appearances. **However when Lincoln returned to her house the next day to give her a second egg, the doorbell appears again which Lincoln ringed it. *When Ronnie Anne tells Bobby that his job today is pizza delivery and not lifeguard duty, her skin's complexion is the lighter version from the first season. *Mrs. Johnson says all the students have to work with someone they don't know, but Lincoln knows Ronnie Anne. **However, she may not be aware of it because this is the first time Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are seen interacting in class. Running Gags *Lincoln imagining three different scenarios about how Ronnie Anne would break their egg. *Waffles appearing in Lincoln's eyes when they are mentioned. *Lincoln calling the egg Rochelle, and Ronnie Anne calling it Toby. *Clyde and Penelope first being shown working together and then Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shown to be bickering. Clip The Loud House Egg Project Nickelodeon UK es:Traumatizado he:קליפה קשה id:Shell Shock ms:Shell Shock pl:Projekt Jajko ru:Психическая травма tl:Shell Shock